Gun enthusiasts, whether rifle, shotgun or pistol shooters, often find it necessary to immobilize a gun in order to adjust or "zero in" the gun sight, be it a blade sight or a telescopic sight. It will be of course understood that the term "gun" as used herein includes but is not limited to a rifle, shotgun or a pistol. The gun stand must be able to withstand or absorb the recoil of the gun. Recoil absorbing gun stands are well known in the art. Prior art stands have taken a "one size fits all" approach to the problem of developing a stand with sufficient mass to absorb the recoil of today's magnum powered big game rifles. For the enthusiast that prefers target shooting or small game hunting with a lighter, smaller caliber gun, this much mass in a stand is unnecessary and undesired. For the enthusiast that shops by mail, much of the expense is generated by the shipping weight of the stand. What is missing from the prior art is a stand that incorporates an easily adjustable inertial mass that absorbs a gun's recoil. This type of stand would accommodate shooters of various caliber guns by providing a stand with a choice of recoil absorbing inertial masses. For the shooter that enjoys a variety of calibers, for instance a shooter that target shoots with a 0.22 caliber target rifle and hunts with a 7 mm magnum big game rifle, the stand's inertial mass is readily changeable so that the shooter is not burdened with unnecessary weight.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved gun stand with a readily changeable recoil absorbing inertial mass.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved gun stand with a readily changeable recoil absorbing inertial mass that also functions as a supportive base.
A further object of this invention is to provide a stand that allows the height of the stand to be readily adjusted.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a stand that has gripping means that grip the stock of the gun that is to be fired or cleaned.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.